


L LAWLIET

by hilson



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light's thoughts about L after his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	L LAWLIET

I will always ask myself, was our love ever meant to be?  
Near you felt like a baby in its mother's embrace, warm and comfortable.  
Before, you were a fly on an open wound, when we finally met I realized you were the other side of my coin.  
The only one who saw right through to my very soul, though the world failed you by doubting your insight.  
Your love of sugar, straightforwardness and innocent eyes of a baby, turn me on. You are my pheromene.  
Our game of cat and mouse, brought spark to my existence. Breathe of fresh air to a drowning man.  
The hardest battle, is fighting one's self, you were nearly me. A worthy opponent.  
You were my shadow, they are meant to be silent; but you were the loudest, blocking my way everytime.  
We were always in sync; however you saw justice as grey, I saw it has black and white.  
An enigma you were; believe punishment by law, nevertheless brave enough to bend it for the greater results.  
Ambition is a double edged sword; I chose to.work in the middle, you allowed it to bring you down.  
Black and gold, two opposites, yet born of the same source. Guess one is stronger.  
Maybe we were the strangest of friends, but love is never a victory march.  
Insane is what you were, though that is a word people used to describe your ingenuity.  
Once you taste flight, you walk with your eyes turned skywards. I couldn't allow you to take that.  
Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love, however you just had to say goodbye.  
Denial is a powerful creature, that's why its hard to admit; you were the only one worth walking the earth with me.  
Greed bears no loyalty, and break all barriers. Power was more powerful than love Pal.


End file.
